omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Lilith= |-|Nocturne= |-|SMT IV= |-|Yuriko= |-|Black Samurai= Character Synopsis Lilith '''is a mother of many demons, including Lilim. She has seduces men and sucks their blood. It is also said that she chokes newborn babies to death and feasts on their bones. Lilith is the true form of the young woman named '''Yuriko, who is also revealed to be The Black Samurai and another identity that Lilith takes when in human form. After leaving Adam, she is said to have become the wife of the archangel Samael and is believed to be the one who sent the snake at Eve. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of years old based on her descriptions. In truth her age is undefinable as she naturally was born in a world without Time or Space, beyond past, present and future Classification: Night Demon, Formely Human (Before being cast from Eden) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic Manipulation(Capable of charming and seducing foes with spells), Memory Manipulation (Can make her enemies forget their own abilities with Gigajama), Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Fate Manipulation (Far superior to beings such as the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demon Gods who exist beyond all of time and space. Scaling from Maya, whose illusions are capable of bringing forth entire futures into existence), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Transmutation (Can transform opposing enemies into insects and arachnids such as a spider, greatly diminishing all of their statistics), Power Nullification (Can completely nullify all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja), Abstract Existence (Demons exist as thought forms and are akin to living ideals percieved by humanity. Lilith specifically embodies Sin), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Paracausality; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Lilith is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Lilith are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please), Probability Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Healing / Resurrection (Can restore a vast amount of vitality with Diarama, and resurrect a deceased ally with their vitality fully restored through Samarecarm), Energy Draining, Barrier Creation/Attack Deflection, Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze enemies in place with Shibaboo), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Capable of vastly increasing her own power while greatly diminishing the strength of foes, being capable of making an enemy stronger than her become her equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances, and can nullify resistances to Lightning attacks with Elec Break), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Considered one of the greatest chaos-aligned demons and is among the most powerful Nigh Demons, of which makes them above the likes of Belial and Nebiros, the former is comparable to Metatron in power) 'Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Exists beyond the laws of physics) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Incredibly High. Has lived for eons, manipulated several of Shin Megami Tensei IV's events. Led the Ring of Gaea under the shadows. Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'DEMONICA: '''The '''Demonica', short for "DEMO'untable '''N'ext 'I'ntegrated 'C'apability 'A'rmor," is a device that Lilith uses. Her variation in black in color '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Allure: '''A spell that charms the opponet and essentially seduces them *'Maziodyne: Heavy electric damage and 15% shock to all foes. *'Life Drain: '''Drains a small amount of HP and MP from one foe. *'Dekunda: '''Negates all stat debuffs from all allies. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Religious Figures Category:Anti-Villian Category:Mothers Category:Monster Girls Category:Antagonists Category:Abstract Beings Category:Leaders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Memory Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionist Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Snakes Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Tier 2